Violet Hill
by Pite
Summary: One-Shot. Song-fic The Fanctiction has a song in it as one of the mediums of Expression . One mission that changed him. Based on "Violet Hill" by Coldplay.


A/N: After hours of listening to 'Violet Hill' – Coldplay I had to write this, I was on my head, the story and the song, for over a month. So here It is.

Disclaimer : I do not Own "Naruto" Nor any of it's character. And the song used here is _'Violet Hill' by Coldplay._

I could feel something soft in my hand, crumbly and very cold. It was snow.

'_It was a long and dark December, _

_from the rooftops I remember, _

_there was snow, _

_white snow.'_

Yeah… I could not feel it burning my face, the coldness of the snow and the warmth of my blood flowing in my veins, the sheer difference between the temperatures of those substances made my skin feel like it was burning.

'_Clearly I remember, _

_from the windows they were watching, _

_while we froze, down below.' _

I remember why were we here lying now, by 'we' I meant Me Uzumaki Naruto, and 19 other ninjas of Konoha-gakure. Me and four other Jonin's, ten Chunins and five ANBU agents from the 2nd ANBU platoon. We were ambushed by a larger force of Rock nins. Now defeated we lay here in the center of, once a peaceful city, of Fa-Ran in the country of snow.

The war raged for the last 2 years, killing many wounding even more and destroying the lives of countless people. It was because of…

'_When Future's architectured, _

_by a carnival of idiots on show,_

_you better lie low.'_

…the goddamn council. They thought we were ready for revenge for the 3rd Great Ninja War. The Gondaime had nothing to say, but to tell us to lie low since the council has command over 'Root' Division of ANBU. After that all I remember were battlefields and skirmishes, infiltrations, massacres and deaths.

I looked around the area, I saw unmoving bodies of my friends, comrades. Then I saw something pinkish mixed with blood few feet away from me. He slowly crawled towards it. It was Sakura…Sakura-chan… I touched her neck checking for pulse. It was slow and weak, but there was pulse. She was alive…

'_If you love me,_

_won't you let me know?'_

'_Flashback, now it's third person perspective'_

Naruto after a A –class mission walked slowly down the, once lively streets of Konoha, it was past curfew, all civilians and Genins were to stay in their houses. Naruto looked at the sky, there was little to no light so you could see stars on the cloudless night. The moon was half visible. He heard footsteps, he quickly turned towards them and took out a pair of kunais. He saw here, Haruno Sakura, a jonin-class ninja with superb medic skills. While he lowered his weapons, she looked at him.

"So, at least this time you didn't torn up your clothes." She said to him with a slight smile.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Like a ninja like me would torn up his clothes in a A-class mission. You're talking to the future Hokage!" He replied with a grin.

"That's good, Naruto-kun." She said towards him.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. You want to… ehhh… go out somewhere tomorrow?" Said Naruto clearly embarrassed.

"Naruto… Tomorrow we had a mission you know. We can't just waltz away from it! We in a state of war." She replied towards his, clear proposition of a date.

"But But…" Said Naruto while trying to think of something to say. Then a small sound of ringing was heard. Sakura took out her pager and looked at it.

"I have to go back to the Hospital the 4th ANBU squad came back from their mission, and it sounds like they went through hell. Well See ya!" She said disappearing from the place she stood with a simple _Shushin No Jutsu_.

"At least she didn't say no!" Said Naruto to himself.

'_End Flashback , and back to Naruto's point of view'_

I looked at her again, so beautiful… She was so beautiful…

' _It was a long and dark December_

_When the banks became cathedrals_

_And the Fox became god…'_

I felt a sudden surge of warmth, but it wasn't natural, it had wickedness of a demon, it was wild and ferocious. My mind became blank as I felt as if I were to be flooded with chakra. All I could see was Sakura's face. And my finger nails becoming longer. And then it was blank…

Then I woke up, again. But now I was standing near the place where Sakura's body lied. My fingers and nails had straps of human flesh and straps of clothes on them, they were also soaked in blood. I looked around, all the Rock nins who attacked us and then stared at us from the windows. They probably attacked me when I was Kyuubi.

'_Priests clutched onto bibles_

_Hollowed out to fit their rifles_

_And the cross was held aloft'_

I remember for what they had to die, why we all had to die. It was revenge, but not only that. I looked towards the North where the Border between the Fire and Earth country lied. Resources. The border had substantial mineral reserves. And also the main center of Fire's and Earth's faith. The City of Helekia. On the south it had the _'Never Ending flame'_ the center for Konohan faith. And the _'Cathedral of the Earth'_ the spiritual center of the Earth Country.

The previous war between Fire and Earth was for this place. Not the Konoha council decided to use this poor city as a _Cassus Belli_ between the two countries. Supposedly the other one took over the city. It's Bullshit , is what it is.

'_Bury me in honor_

_When I'm dead and hit the ground_

_A love back home unfolds'_

Again I looked around the place, all of them died for their country. They died to get a hero's burial in their village. People would mourn their lost ninjas, but the real scream of despair hits the families of those. I knew one of the Jonins of the Leaf. He said to me that he'll leave the service after the war. Now his wife has to support 3 kids alone.

I looked at Sakura again. She moved a little bit, I ran towards her.

"Don't move I'll take you somewhere safe! Oh my God don't take her away from me!!" I said loudly. She opened her eye a little bit. I could see the pain in her eyes. Such beautiful eyes.

"Na…Naruto-kun…" She said. Then I heard some thing. Then a kunai flew towards me. Too close, he braced for impact. But it never came. But something made me fall on my back.

'_If you love me_

_Won't you let me know?'_

I opened my eyes, I saw her head on my chest. With a kunai lodged beep into her spinal cord on her neck. I could see her eyes staring at me. Lifeless, without her spark. The Light that I lived for. All there was, was her body, cold as the surrounding snow. My eyes started watering… I cried. I yelled. I scream…

'_I don't want to be a soldier_

_Who the captain of some sinking ship_

_Would stow, far below'_

I felt it… I couldn't feel anything anymore. Grief consumed my body, my mind went on a frenzy. What if she never came here. Why did we accept this mission. It was a death trap. Then Naruto remembered something.

'_Flashback few days ago'_

"Well… We need to send a recon team to Fa-Ran village in the country of Snow. But we are short two people. So it's you two that need to go there." Gondaime said. It was visible that she was tired of the war. Her eye were red and she had bags under her eyes. She looked tired, as if she herself fought the war by her own.

"We'll take it!" Shouted Naruto without thinking twice about it.

"But Naruto… I think that we should stay back…" Said Sakura hesitantly.

"Don't worry we''' be back from it in no time!!" Shouted Naruto

'_End flashback'_

'_If I would reject this mission, Sakura wouldn't have to die… WHY?!'_ Naruto though _'I should have listened to her… WHY?! FUCK WHY!?'_ Naruto mentally screamed at himself while crying.

He looked through tear at her unmoving body, he took out the kunai from her neck. The nin that threw the kunai died from blood loss few second later after he threw it. Naruto picked her up, she was there in his arms. Dead.

'_So if you love me_

_Why'd you let me go?' _I thought. She never told me if she loved me or not. She never said 'no', I never heard her say 'I love you.' I never had a chance to take her out for a date. And I'll never will.

'_I took my love down to Violet Hill_

_There we sat in snow_

_All that time she was silent still'_

I put her on the ground, lying on fresh snow. I stared at her kneeling down at her side, my tears fell on her chest. I held her left hand, as if it could bring her back to life. My tears on her chest started freezing. As it froze, it formed into a shape of a heart. A frozen heart…

I silently whispered at her body:

"_So if you love me_

_Won't you let me know?"_

Then I looked at the sky and I screamed :

"_If you love me,_

_Won't you let me know?"_

As I scram towards the heavens, I felt my chakra moving inside of me, I saw a red hue over my body. But it wasn't the same as the one before .It was calm. I felt it moving from my arm into Sakura's hand the I held. Her wounds started healing. She started moving. I could see her chest slowly moving up and down… She was alive again…

She opened her eyes, and looked at me. The red chakra was gone. He eyes again had that light, that sparkle in it.

"Naruto-kun?" She said to me…

A/N: So… How was it?


End file.
